1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery module and a battery spacer of the secondary battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery that is capable of being charged and discharged may use a plurality of unit battery cells connected in series or in parallel in order to ensure sufficient power capacity. Such a plurality of unit cells that are connected in series or in parallel to form one battery is called a secondary battery module.